Operation: Brain Storm (Free to Join)
Plot: The nation of Soleanna is under attack! Moebian forces from the anti-world that go only by the name 'Supremacy' is launching an all out campaign of conquest and Soleanna is their first target! It's up to Mobius's heroes to stop this incursion before their psychic army takes over the entire sovergien nation! (Free to Join) Cast: *Supremacy (Main antagonists) *Adriana Bradanska (antagonist) *GUN (Defenders) *Asonja the Hedgehog (Ant./Pro. A.K.A Neutral) *Alex the Bathuman (Protagonist) *Pete Schmidt (Protagonist) *Kirk McKellen (Protagonist) *Simeon Child (Protagonist) *Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog (Neutral) *Esme The Hedgecat (Neutral) Rules: #Your character cannot know of the attack before it happens. #Standard roleplaying etiquette rules apply. #Jaredthefox92 reserves the right to decline your character. #I am sort of frowning upon robotic characters for this one,if you do have one then they must be nerfed. Act One: The March is On Portals started to open up all around in the outlying countryside around Soleanna. Through their warp gates, Moebian soldiers pour out of the portals in a variety of uniforms with gears. A black hedgehog near a Cafe noticed the soldiers coming out. While everyone was running, he just stood there with crossed arms. "Well...I picked a bad date to be here on vacation. Hopefully someone will take care of this, perhaps." He said, shrugging. Meanwhile, Alex the Bathuman and his squad were sitting at a terrace in their Mobian Junta clothes. They were having a coffee. Simeon: Fucking delicious coffee. Alex: You know it. Kirk: Haven't had such a delicious coffee in a while. Pete: Such a relaxing day. Meanwhile, outside of the city in a forest, Komerl is singing to Esme while they both lie under a tree. Komerl: *playing his guitar and looking at Esme* "I used to rule the world, seas would rise when I gave the word.... Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own. I used to roll the dice, feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listened as the crowd would sing: "Now the old king is dead, long live the king!" One minute I held the key, next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand, upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing, Roman cavalry choirs are singing......Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field....For some reason I can't explain, once you'd gone there was never....Never an honest word and that was when I ruled the world...." The soldiers get into formations as tanks proceed to roll out of the portals as well to spearhead their assault. Behind these tanks however appeared another row of some bizarre tanks with what appear to have glowing domes atop them with something inside of them. These bizarre gold painted tanks assumed formation behind the armored coloum of ones with guns. The black hedgehog adjusted his glasses, watching at his end. "Something doesn't seem right here..." Meanwhile, after singing to Esme, they both just lay there looking at the sky as they take a nap. [Category:Archived